A New Destiny
by Lexy10.91
Summary: Una nueva familia llega a Namimori, buscando a sus otros guardianes, sin saber que uno de ellos tiene una estrecha relación con el Capo Vongola, ¿Como reaccionara la famiglia? ¿Que relación tiene la familia Parthenopaeus con los Vongola? ¿Que secreto guarda esta familia? Solo entrando podrás descubrirlo.


Hola :DD Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic & tenía que hacerlo sobre el gran anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn, aunque sería mucho mejor si fuera Yaoi ;-; Pero bueno nos quedan nuestros fics para plasmar lo que falto en anime(?) ahq Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña introducción a los personajes que cree*-* Si gustan dejar reviews & comentarios, estos serán bien recibidos :DD Los quiero3

¡Conociendo a los Parthenopaeus!

Julian Parthenopaeus 'Noveno' –Es el actual líder de la familia, está casado con Katie Parthenopaeus. Padre de Blake Hunter. Hermano mayor de Circe & Sebastián. Tiene 45 años, aunque parece menor, no solo físicamente sino por su personalidad. Suele mostrarse como un hombre serio cuando se trata de los negocios, pero de resto suele comportarse como un niño, es un poco infantil, le gusta tener el control de todo, es algo burlón, sarcástico e irónico. Le gusta molestar a todos, incluso a sus propios guardianes & a los de sus hijos. La única persona que puede controlarlo es su esposa, con la cual realmente se muestra muy sumiso. Físicamente, tiene el cabello negro, una barba en forma de candado, su piel es trigueña, ojos cafés, bastante alto, mide alrededor de 1'80, usualmente se le ve vistiendo algún traje de diseñador.

Katherina Parthenopaeus 'Matisera' –Katherina, conocida como Katie, es la esposa de Julian, & madre de Blake Hunter. Para ella todos en la famiglia son sus hijos, por ello siempre se le ve cuidando de estos. No sabe absolutamente nada de la mafia, para ella la familia Parthenopaeus se encarga de diseñar tecnologías nuevas –Lo cual si hacen, pero no para el fin de venderlas al mercado- Katie es una mujer dulce, compresiva, siempre preocupándose porque todos estén bien, para ella lo más importante son sus hijos. Por esto lo peor que podría pasar es que alguien se metiera con ellos ya que conocería el lado rencoroso, vengativo, malvado de Katie. Matisera, es una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos dorados, su piel es bastante blanca, podría decirse que pálida, de estatura pequeña, alrededor de 1'60, no es muy aficionada a la moda, pero su cuñada si, por lo tanto la obliga a vestir de la mejor manera posible.

Circe Parthenopaeus –Es la hermana menor del noveno Parthenopaeus, conocida por muchos por la hechicera, no se sabe con ciencia cierta si practica o no la hechicería. Es algo ambiguo, ya que normalmente se la pasa en su habitación sola, o eso es lo que parece, tienen una muy buena relación con sus hermanos, sobre todo con el Noveno, ya que siempre lo apoya en todo, con su sobrino se lleva bien, aunque terminan peleando por cualquier cosa, pero siempre se reconcilian. De cabellos castaños oscuros, piel blanca, ojos cafés, no es muy alta, más o menos 1'65, es una mujer que le gusta vestir bien, ama la moda, por eso no es tan raro que se le vea gastando dinero de los Parthenopaeus para que estos vistan bien.

Sebastián Parthenopaeus –Es el hermano menor de Julian, & mayor de Circe, se lleva muy bien con ambos, aunque con Circe suele tener algunas rencillas pero no pasa a mayores. Su sobrino Blake es su mejor amigo, siempre está al pendiente de él, de alguna manera lo considera también como si fuera su hijo, aunque no se llevan muchos años. Siempre se le ve tratando de convencerlo que tenga citas, o pareja, aun sabiendo que el corazón del Decimo ya le pertenece a alguien. Físicamente, sus cabellos son negros, de piel pálida, ojos azules –Es el único de ellos que los tiene de ese color- Alto, mide alrededor de 1'80, de contextura atlética. No por nada es uno de los hombres más guapos según de la famiglia, ha tenido muchos amantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, pero con ninguno ha formalizado una relación.

Blake Hunter 'Decimo' –El próximo líder de la famiglia, no lleva el apellido Parthenopaeus ya que su padre trato de protegerlo, pues desde su nacimiento intentaron apoderarse de él. Por ello se le fue cambiado tanto el nombre & apellido. Claro la idea era que después de un tiempo retomara su nombre de nacimiento mas no fue así, ya que todos lo conocían de esa manera. Blake, ama & adora a su famiglia, aunque algunas veces lo meten en problemas sobre todo su padre & tío, pero a él no le importa, ya que los quiere mucho. Al principio no estaba seguro de querer ser el próximo líder de la famiglia, pero al darse cuenta que era la única manera de protegerlo acepto ser el Décimo capo de su famiglia. Con sus guardianes se lleva bien, más que todo con Lynn, & Joseph, con Karl tiene una relación amistad-enemistad, pues se la pasan peleando casi todo el tiempo, con Alexander la situación es totalmente diferente, Blake ama a Alexander, es una de las razones de porque acepto ser el próximo líder de la famiglia, ya que Alexander ser uno de sus guardianes, el siendo el décimo podría pasar más tiempo con él, además podría protegerlo. Físicamente Blake tiene el cabello negro, ojos dorados, piel bastante pálida, es alto, mucho más que su padre & tío, mide alrededor de 1'90, de contextura atlética –Ganada gracias a los entrenamientos de los cuales ha sido parte- Blake se caracteriza por ser algo callado, siempre al pendiente de lo que lo rodea, de vez en cuando se puede ver una sonrisa en sus labios. Aunque puede llegar a ser bastante frio sobre todo cuando se trata de las cosas de la famiglia, no porque no le importe sino porque está analizando la mejor manera de proceder. Es muy celoso, sobre todo con Alexander, no le gusta que ningún chico o chica este cerca del menor, menos si tiene intenciones románticas &/o de coqueteo con él. Es sobre protector con toda su famiglia.

Alexander Black –Es el hermano menor de Rosswell Black, hijo de Elena & Maximus Black, quienes fueron la niñera del decimo Parthenopaeus & el anterior jefe de seguridad de la famiglia. Claro esto fue antes de la tragedia que ocasiono el Partenon, donde varios miembros de la famiglia perecieron. Alexander es el decimo guardian del fuego de la famiglia, es el menor de todos por lo cual todos lo sobre protegen, aunque el piensa que no lo necesita, que el puede protegerse por si solo, no por nada es el lider de los guardianes de esta generacion. De cabellos muy dorados, ojos verdes, tez muy palida, de estatura alrededor de 1'65 cm, es algo bajo para su edad, de contextura delgada, para muchos es sorprendente que este niño –Porque muchos aun lo toman como un niño a pesar de tener 15 años- guarde un poder tan grande como lo es el poder del guadian de fuego. Se lleva relativamente bien con todos, con su familia tiene contacto al menos 1 vez al año, ya que este cuando sus padres murieron quedo al cuidado de su tio Jack Black, y se mudo a Namimori –Donde vivia su tio- sus mejores amigos son Sawada Tsunayoshi –El capo Vongola- & Yamamoto Takeshi –El guardian de la lluvia de los Vongola- con Gokudera Hayato tiene mas un trato hostil –Gokudera piensa que Alexander tiene segundas intensiones con el Decimo- con Sasagawa Ryohei se lleva muy bien, incluso Alexander lo considera su hermano mayor –Esto se logra ver cuando lo llama Niisan- con Mukuro Rokudo su trato es algo extraño es mas untira & afloje, con Hibari Kyoya es una relacion mucho mas extraña, pues Hibari siempre busca una pelea con el rubio, mas eso nunca pasa –Se puede decir que Hibari sabe que el niño es fuerte por ello siempre lo reta- Se puede decir que para los Vongola, Alexander es un miembro mas de la famiglia, no por nada el niño ha crecido a la par con Tsunayoshi. Describir a Alexander es algo complicado, normalmente se le puede ver con una sonrisa en los labios, siempre preocupado por sus amigos, & su familia, no suele demostrar sus sentimientos a los demas, es algo timido, suele sonrojarse con facilidad, con respecto a las muestras de cariño no es muy dado, solo pocos son concientes de ello, como Takeshi, Tsunayoshi, Reborn, Chrome, Mukuro & Jack. Puede llegar a ser frio, sarcastico & algo ironico con las personas que lo molestan, o le fastidian como Hibari & Gokudera, es bastante celoso –Sino preguntenle al Decimo Parthenopaeus- Se puede decir que puede llegar a ser Tsundere.

Karl Chazz –El siguiente al mando de los guardianes de la famiglia Parthenopaeus, de descendencia Alemana, no conocio a sus padres ya que ellos fueron asesinados por una famiglia, el Noveno lo encontro siendo un pequeño bebe, por ende lo llevo a su casa, fue criado como uno mas de la famiglia, como otro hijo para el Noveno. Cuando nacio el Decimo todo cambio drasticamente ya que este era el centro de atencion, lo cual marco el cambio en Karl, queriendo siempre superar al Decimo, queriendo ser mejor, queriendo 'quitarle' todo al Decimo. La relacion con este no es la mejor, se puede describir como la de tipicos hermanos, se la pasan peleando, haciendose bromas, discutiendo & demas. Tiene una obsesion con el hermano menor de Rosswell, Alexander. Por la simple razon que sabe que su hermanito esta colado hasta los huesos por el. Siempre trata de llamar la atencion del pequeño, claro que no siempre es de la mejor manera. Su relacion con los demas guardianes es algo extraña ya que suele molestarlos, fastidiarlos, burlarse de ellos. Con la unica persona que se muestra como realmente es, es con el Noveno & con Matisera. Fisicamente Karl tiene el cabello negro, ni muy largo ni muy corto, su piel es blanca, bastante, es bastante alto, de al menos 1'80 cm, de contextura atletica, suele vestir muy bien –Gracias a Circe- Karl es burlon, sarcastico, hostil, siempre con una mascara en su rostro ocultando lo que en verdad siente, no suele ser agradable con nadie, ni siquiera con Alexander –Al cual acosa-

Joseph 'Joe' Danields –Hijo de inmigrantes americanos, sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven, aunque aun guarda algunos recuerdos de ellos, fue encontrado por Sebastian cuando habia escapado del orfanato en el que estaba, Sebastian se lo llevo a su hermano, para presentarle su nuevo amigo, Julian algo extrañado le pregunto al pequeño por sus padres, y este termino contandole todo, asi que Julian decidio adoptar al pequeño. Crecio en la casa Parthenopaeus como otro mas de la famiglia, junto a sus 'hermanos' Karl & Blake, con estos se lleva bien, mas con Blake, aunque normalmente se le ve regañando por algo que ha hecho, pero asi es su relacion. Con Karl su relacion es hostil, tensa, incluso pareciera que Kar lo ignora, mas Joseph no le presta mayor atencion. Con Alexander, se lleva muy bien, lo considera su hermano menor, y mejor amigo –Eso se puede ver cuando Karl acosa a Alexander, Joseph siempre esta cerca para quitarselo de encima- siempre se preocupa mucho por el pequeño, bueno no solo por el sino tambien por Blake, & Rosswell, de hecho se preocupa por toda su famiglia, pero mas por estos ya que les tiene un cariño especial. Joseph es callado, siempre con una pequeña sonrisa sobre sus labios, bastante atento, & cariñoso, aunque tiene su lado infantil, suele estar regañando a los demas por algo que hace. Fisicamente es de cabellos rubios bastante claros incluso podrian llegar a pasar por cabellos grises, de ojos grises y tez muy palida, mide alrededor de 1'75 cm, de contextura atletica. Es el guardian del agua de la famiglia Parthenopaeus.

Rosswell 'Ross' Black –Hijo de Elena & Maximus Black, hermano mayor de Alexander Black –El decimo guardian del fuego de la famiglia- Siempre estuvo con la famiglia Parthenopaeus, ya que desde muy pequeño su padre lo estuvo entrenando, pues creia que Ross seria uno de los guardianes del Decimo, pero no fue asi, ya que el guardian era Alexander, el menor de los Black, al enterarse de esto, se prometio cuidar & proteger de su hermanito. Es sobre protector con Alexander –Rayando al extremo- tambien es muy celoso –Demasiado- incluso mas de una vez han pensado que la relacion de Alexander & Ross es MUY extraña –Creian que su amor era mas alla que fraternal- Siempre esta pendiente de su hermano, & de los otros guardianes, & claro esta del Decimo. Es algo callado, muy observador, puede llegar a ser cruel & bastante sanguinario con tal de lograr lo que se propone. Su decir es: 'El fin justifica los medios' No se lleva bien con Karl Chazz –No le agrada como este ve a su hermano- & Christian Hunter –Aunque no quiera admitirlo esta enamorado de el- Fisicamente tiene el cabello rubio bastante largo, a media espalda, sus ojos con heterocromaticos, uno rojo & el otro dorado, de piel palida, bastante alto, alrededor de 1'85 cm, de contextura atetica, cosa que ha ganado con los años, suele vestir siempre de negro.

Christian Hunter –Hijo de uno de los anteriores guardianes de la famiglia Parthenopaeus, creció junto con Blake, Rosswell, Joseph, & Karl. Usualmente es llamado el payaso, o el sombrerero loco. Ya que siempre tiene una sonrisa falsa & burlona en sus labios, además se le puede ver usando un sombrero la mayoría de tiempo. Es uno de los integrantes de la famiglia más fuerte, aunque no pareciera, es por su familia que el Décimo lleva el apellido Hunter, por esto se consideran como hermanos –Aunque Christian lo moleste todo el tiempo- Físicamente tiene el cabello gris casi blanco, peinado de manera que tape uno de sus ojos, ¿Por qué? Eso no se sabe aún. Su piel es pálida, de ojos rojos, su altura es alrededor de 1'72 cms, siempre usa ropas mucho más grandes de la que su talla. Christian es bastante burlón, siempre con comentarios fuera de lugar, algo sarcásticos e irónicos, es algo controlador, no le gusta que las cosas se salga de lo establecido, bastante juguetón y travieso, aunque solo una persona es su objetivo, y esa es Roswell Black, se puede decir que su relación es amor-odio, aunque ambos suelen coquetearse e incluso han compartido un par de besos, mas no ha paso a mayores, no porque él no quiera, pero sabe que con Rosswell debe ir lentamente. Tiene una estrecha relación con Blake & Alexander, cosa que molesta un poco a Ross, ¿Por qué? Celos… Tal vez…. Eso solo lo sabe el.


End file.
